


Markiplier x Reader: How To Get The Words Out

by KingOfHearts709



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Marriage, Sassy, hoodamn, markipliergame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know Mark's up to something. When you figure it out, you decide to have a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Markiplier x Reader: How To Get The Words Out

**Author's Note:**

> First actual fic in this category without previous content. Have fun! x

A normal day at the Fischbach house. Or, in this case, the Fischbach-(LN) house, considering you lived with him.  
It didn't take much for you to figure out why Mark had been acting so odd the past few days.  
"Hey, (YN), I'm going out for a bit," Mark said from behind the couch as you sat there, eyes on the TV.  
"Want me to come with?" you asked, looking at him upside down. Immediately, his face turned a bit pinkish and he shook his head.  
"Nah, just doing some stuff real quick," he assured, and though the nervousness in his voice was barely detectable, you knew him well enough that it wasn't just 'some.stuff'.  
"Alright, well, I'll see you later, babe," you grinned, not bothering to question him.  
"Great. Love you," Mark smiled back, kissing the tip of your head and heading out.  
Honestly, the comfortability between the two of you was phenomenal.  
"You're so giddy lately," you commented as you watched Mark watch the TV.  
"What're you trying to say?" Mark said, looking over as he consciously stopped twiddling his thumbs in his lap.  
"That either something really good happened or you're planning something extremely embarrassing."  
"Uh... What if it was both?" he asked.  
"That would be the funniest thing ever." You laughed aloud as you looked back to the TV, checking your phone for a moment. Mark kept staring at you.  
"I love you, have I ever told you that?" Mark asked.  
"Once or twice," you joked, leaning into him as he laughed into your hair.  
And then the event came.  
"Mark, where'd you go?" you asked as you woke up to a pretty much empty bed, which didn't really bother you, but it was Saturday and Mark, at least as far as you knew, slept in a bit later than that on Saturdays.  
You stood up from the bed and followed the spiral staircase to the living room, where Mark was still nowhere to be seen. You searched around until you heard a voice muttering from behind the front door. You walked and checked the peephole to see that it was Mark sitting on the step, talking to.himself. As you were about to open the door, you heard his voice say something the muffled through.  
"'Will you marry me?' is way too old to use," was the one you heard.  
So that's how it was, huh?  
It wasn't that you despised marriage, it just never occurred to you to be an important event you had to go through. It usually brought people closer, and you wouldn't mind the honeymoon that came after, but other than that, marriage wasn't a big part of life to you.  
"'Want to be my wife?'" Mark's voice came through again. "Nope. 'Let's get married.' No, that's, like, demanding it." Man, Mark knew you pretty well. Even when marriage came into play.  
So you decided to have a little fun.  
"Mark, hungry," you said as you felt Mark continually snuggling your body that next afternoon.  
"(YN), sleepy," Mark replied, his nose making a home in the crook of your neck.  
"Food, you dingus," you pressed. "You know how I am in the kitchen." Mark stretched away from you, letting out a groan as he sat up.  
"Jeez, do I know that," Mark grinned as he gave you a kiss on the lips before leaving. You then sat up, more awake than you should have seemed, and opened the nightstand on Mark's side of the bed before pulling out the tiny little box with the supposed ring in it.  
"Hey, Mark?" you said as you came down the stairs, box hidden up the long sleeves of your shirt.  
"Hey, I'm just getting cereal," he said. "I'll make you a bowl." You shook your head.  
"I need to ask you something first," you said, confidence growing steadily. Mark, abandoning the half-made breakfast, walked over to you and slipped his arms around your lower back.  
"What's up, babe?" You grinned and pulled away a little bit.  
"Mark, you know I love you so much, right?" you said. You watched Mark nod slowly, an unsure smile coming to his face. "So I'm going to ask you a very important question." You had Mark let go of you as you kneeled to the ground, proposal style. "Will you marry me?" you asked as you held out the box containing the ring meant for you. Then you furrowed your brows. "No, that doesn't sound right. How about... Will you be my husband?" You shook your head, all while Mark stared at you in disbelief. "Oh, I've got it. We should get married!" You bit your lip, pretending to think about the words before you sighed and shook your head, standing up. "No, you know what?" you said. "I think the phrase is pretty simple. Yes, Mark Edward Fischbach, I will marry you." You watched for his reaction. He didn't smile, nor did he frown.  
In fact, this may have been the most confused he's been in his life.  
"How did you find out about it?" was all he asked. You grinned.  
"Next time, don't talk so loud on the porch," you told him, giving him the box. "You may do the honours." Mark, carefully, took out the ring and slipped it onto your first finger, considering it didn't fit anywhere else. "You know what this means, right?"  
"Less taxes?" Mark guessed. You shook your head.  
"We get a honeymoon," you cooed at him. He grinned wide and became even more smirky than usual, to which you shook your head and poked his nose, which then progresses into a ravaging tickle fight.  
Soon, this house would be the Fischbach-only house.


End file.
